Teotl (Pantheon)
The Teotl ' are gods of the Aztec Empire, which once stretched unbroken across Central America, where modern-day Mexico now lies. Warlike and fierce, they were also the gods of an intensely urban civilization, which built enormous cities and temples, thrived on a complicated system of trade and social classes, and created beautiful works of art. They are most well-known for the practice of blood sacrifice offered to them by their people; the ancient Aztecs believed firmly that the source of all power was in the blood of living things, and that the gods must be fed a steady diet of this power in order to be able to keep the world turning and safe for their people. For them, human sacrifice was not a barbaric practice or a bloodthirsty sport; it was an utter necessity, carried out with scrupulous ritual and reverence. Since the destruction of their empire by European invaders in the sixteenth century, the Teotl have had less influence on the world...but small pockets of worshipers remain in the remote villages and ethnic slums of Mexico and their power is essential in the never-ending battle against the titans. Overview Coming into being sometime between 3,000 and 4,000 years ago, the Teotl are capricious and cruel in a way that other Pantheons are not, with a reputation for being bloodthirsty, aggressive and violent. For the Teotl, continuity is more important than community or individuality.A specific human is unimportant. Likewise, a specific village, family, clan or nation is equally unimportant. The most important issue for this divine tribe is that every day passes on its daily course and that the night follows suit and that the stars continue to shine on their daily schedule. Yet astronomical normality and regularity require bloody sacriﬁce, and even if the other Gods deplore the Aztec Gods’ methods, they cannot deny that at least the calendar proceeds in its usual and expected way. Of all the divine tribes, the Teotl are the least concerned with the dictates of Fate or the potential doom of the gods at the hands of the Titans, unless it involves the warping or destruction of time or continuity. They are the most mutable of form, the most mutable of apparent purpose and the least suspicious in their interaction with their demigods. Of course, part of the reason for their carefree attitude toward their divine spawn is their attitude toward pain and death. What better blood to spill to ensure the continuation of the world than the blood of a glorious child of the gods? The Teotl have weaknesses, naturally, and their greatest stumbling block is their desperate need for blood. Blood fuels and expedites all Aztec magic and divine powers, and while Quetzalcoatl might need only a single pint for most of his workings, Huitzilopotchli seems to need bucketsful. The other gods wonder how much of this kind of sacrifice is personal preference and how much is genuine necessity. Nonetheless, the Teotl need blood, recently spilled human blood, to do their part in preserving reality. Their demigods are similarly affected. The Teotl view the other pantheons as varying kinds of fools, particularly the Asgardians and their obsession with Fate. They do not care if other gods live or die, only that the world still works at the end of things. History Little is known of the Teotl's history, due to their secretive nature. The Teotl awoke in Meso-America about 3,000 years ago, making them a shade younger than the Asgardians. They protected the Aztec people for millenia, surviving on the blood offered to them by willing human sacrifices. Their Titans were world shakers who ate time. The Teotl were all wiped out at one point only years prior to the Spanish arriving in Central America. Because of this, the Aztecs were wiped out and the Teotl did not Awaken in time to save them. This has been the cause of much regret among their Pantheon. In the 18th century, the Teotl and the Netjer faced one another when the Netjer accompanied Spanish explorers to Mexico. It ended as a bloodbath on both sides, resulting in the destruction of the majority of both Pantheons for that cycle, though the Netjer have been considered to be the "winner" of the conflict by both parties. Last Cycle During the last cycle, the Teotl Awoke in Mexico and did not participate in World War I. They actually all died out due to a battle with the Titans. Modern Cycle The modern cycle began on April 23, 2017. The Teotl awoke in Phoenix, AZ. By May 6, they had realized that the Netjer had awakened in Los Angeles; only a 90 minute plane trip away. They grew a grove of Egyptian Sycamore in an effort to defend themselves in the even that the Egyptian gods decided to attack them one day. Virtues Courage The Teotl are fierce, unrelenting warriors, both in defense of their people and in search of their ever-necessary sacrifices to fuel their world. They prize courage, whether on the battlefield or in the home, as a sign of strength and dedication. Conviction For the Teotl, failure is not an option. Their belief in what must be done to keep the world and their people alive is firm and unshakable, and in their service to their people they can steel themselves to do anything, no matter how difficult or painful it might be. Duty They believes that every person has a purpose and a duty in life, whether it be as simple as a farmer providing sweet potatoes to his community or as enormous as Huitzilopochli keeping the sun in the sky. They not only don’t avoid their duties, they almost can’t--to do so is tantamount to refusing to be a part of their people. Loyalty The Teotl are fiercely loyal to their families and people; they do not hesitate to hurl themselves into the line of fire when either is threatened and never abandon their communities and cherished comrades no matter what odds might be arrayed against them. Abilities The Netjer possess all of the 'normal powers possessed by gods. They also specialize in the magic of Itzlti, the art of blood magic. Weaknesses The Teotl possess all of the normal weaknesses of gods, with the following notable features: * Blood Dependency: The Aztec gods have to regularly feed on the blood of living humans to stay alive. Consumption of blood also fuels their magic. * Ceiba Wood Stake: Teotl can be neutralized with a stake made of ceiba wood dipped in virgin's blood. Known Teotl